Butterflies part 46
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Lots of things happening in the Thornton household


Grace and William said yes to watching the kids so Jack and Elizabeth were headed on their ride. They saddled their horses and left for a few hours. They ran the horses once they got to the other side of town. They ran past the pond and past the row houses. They kept going as long as it was safe to do so. After awhile, they slowed and hopped off and walked. "This was fun, Jack. We haven't done this for a long time."

"No, we haven't." He took her hand and weaved his fingers together with hers. "We should do this more often. We could get Julie or Mom and Bill to watch them."

"Remember when you used to give me riding lessons?"

"Yeah, that didn't last long. You were a quick learner."

"I had a good teacher."

"How was your day, Honey?" He stopped and pulled her close.

"It was fine. The kids were good."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Do you mind if we come with you to town tomorrow? Caleb wants to see Julie. I would love to see Abigail too."

"I don't mind. I love having you close." He stepped closer, kissing her cheek and then finding her lips. "In more ways than one." He kissed her again just to make his point. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you more."

They rode home later, after thoroughly enjoying their evening together. When they walked in, they saw Grace cuddling Emmy who had fallen asleep and William was reading a book to Maddie and Caleb. "Mama!" Maddie said when she looked up.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you having fun?"

"Yep, Papa book."

"I see that." She bent down and kissed Caleb. "Hey Caleb."

"Hi, Mama. We were good."

"I'm sure you were, but thank you for telling me."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Grace. "Thank you for watching them tonight, Mother."

"Our pleasure. Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Yes, very much." Jack wandered into the kitchen to make sure everything was clean and to shut off the lamps. Then he went to start the water heating for a bath, hoping Elizabeth would want to join him.

"Time for bed, Caleb and Maddie. Say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Mama, I'm not tired."

"Maybe not, but it's getting late. Let's go, Caleb and see what happens. Say goodnight."

He sighed and then gave hugs and kisses to everyone and followed Elizabeth to his room to get in his pajamas.

"I like having Grandpa and Grandma live here, Mama." He climbed into bed and hugged his bear.

"Well, they are going to have to leave eventually, Sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because they live far away and Grandpa has to work there."

"I want them to live here."

"That would be nice, but they can't, Honey."

"That makes me sad."

"I'm sorry. Ask Grandpa tomorrow and see what he says."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Love you, Caleb."

"Love you, Mama." She handed him Jack's flashlight and walked out with Maddie. "Ready for bed, sweet pea?"

"Wock, Mama?"

"Yes, let's go rock."

Jack took Emma from Grandma and took her in to change her diaper. "Hey, pretty girl. Mama will be in soon to feed you. Until then, you're stuck with me." He kissed her tummy making her smile and kick her legs. "Want me to rock you for a while?" He sat down and slowly rocked, massaging her back. Elizabeth came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey. I think she's ready to sleep."

"Well, let me feed her first and then we can go to bed too."

"Actually, I have water heating for a bath. Wanna join me?"

"Um, I would love to, but I don't really feel comfortable doing that with my parents in the house."

"They're in bed, aren't they?"

"Yes, but what if they walk in?"

"We'll lock the door. Come on, Elizabeth. They won't know we're in there."

"What if they do?"

"Fine," he said as he removed his shirt. "I'm going to take a bath. If you decide to join me, knock on the door, ok?"

"I'll be here." He shook his head and smiled, kissing her cheek.

She continued feeding Emmy and then put her in her cradle. Then she decided to just forget about her parents and go take a bath too. She got undressed, put her robe on and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard the water moving and then Jack opened the door just enough to let her in. "Hi," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, yourself."

She watched him get back in and then untied her robe and joined him. "Using my bubble bath, hmm Constable?" she said with a giggle as she leaned back against his chest.

"I was hoping you'd join me, and if not, I firmly believe that everyone should smell as good as you do, including me." She laughed.

"I love you, Sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too."

The next morning, Caleb came in to wake Jack up. "Daddy?"

Jack was sleeping soundly, wrapped around Elizabeth. "Daddy?" Elizabeth heard Caleb this time.

"Morning, sweetie."

"I'm hungry, Mama." She noticed him shiver.

"Ok, go out to the living room and get under a blanket. I'll be out soon."

"Jack? Wake up, Hon. I need to get up." He finally moved, rolling onto his back. "You need to get up too, for work."

"Oh my goodness. I haven't slept that good in so long."

"Can you please get Maddie up, Jack?" She picked Emmy up and covered them both with a blanket.

"Yes, I'm going."

Jack threw a shirt on and shivered. "It is freezing in here. Why don't you feed her in the living room? I'll start a fire."

"Good idea." She walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch, covering herself, Caleb and Emmy.

"Mama, I'm cold," Caleb said.

"I know, stay close to me. Daddy will build a fire soon." She used her free arm to pull him closer.

"Caleb, we're going to town today."

"Yay! Aunt Julie!"

"Yes, you can stay with her while I visit Aunt Abigail."

"Ok, Mama. Is Aunt Abigail sick?" She looked at his face and saw worry.

"She doesn't feel good because she's going to have a baby."

"Oh." She could tell he was confused.

"When Mama's have a baby in their tummies, sometimes they get sick, but it doesn't last too long. They get better and then a few months later, they have a baby."

"Ok. I hope she gets better soon."

"She will, sweetie."

"Are you gonna have a baby, Mama?"

"No, sweetie. Not now. Emmy is still very little."

"And you have me and Maddie?"

"I do have you. I'm very happy you are my little boy."

"Me too, Mama." He laid his head on her shoulder, snuggling closer.

Jack walked out and put Maddie next to Caleb on the couch. "It'll be warm in here soon, everyone." He built a fire and joined his family on the couch under the blanket.

"Daddy, are you going to make breakfast?"

"I will, Caleb, as soon as Emmy is done eating," Elizabeth offered. She peeked under the blanket and saw that she was asleep, so she buttoned her nightgown and closed her robe. "Here Daddy. Take Emmy and I'll make eggs and toast."

An hour later, everyone was bundled up in coats and scarves and hats and mittens and on their way to town. William rode in the back of the wagon with Elizabeth and the kids, holding Maddie on his lap. Elizabeth watched him as they rode. He seemed completely relaxed and happy. The Father she used to know, would never be riding in the back of a wagon, he would've rather walked. This Father, loved his grandchildren as much as his children and would do anything to be with them. What a wonderful thing to have him here.

They made it to town and everyone went their separate ways, promising to meet for lunch.

"Mama, let's go see Aunt Abigail."

"What about Aunt Julie?"

"Aunt Abigail first."

"Ok." They walked into the side of Abigail's and found Abigail sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"Aunt Abigail! Are you feeling better?" Caleb ran up to her and hugged her.

"I am now that you're here, Caleb." She picked him up and held him on her lap.

"Mama says you're gonna have a baby."

"I am."

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. We have to wait and see."

"How long?"

"About six more months."

"I hope it's a boy. I need a boy."

Elizabeth and Abigail laughed. "You do? Well, you should talk to your Mama and Daddy about that."

"Mama said Emmy is too little, but I'll ask Daddy."

"Thanks Abigail."

"Well, it's up to you, not me."

"Yes, well if it was up to Jack, we would have another one now."

"But…?"

"I'm not ready. I told him that but he's hoping it will happen soon anyway." Abigail looked at her and smiled. "You look like you feel good today, Abigail."

"I do. I think I got past the dizziness. I'm able to at least cook and help a little in the café."

"That's good. Be careful though. Try not to do too much."

"Yes, I will need to hire another helper in the café. Sarah and Julie need help around here. Frank and I decided I would only work a couple days a week."

Julie walked in from the café. "Aunt Julie! Come play with us!"

"Caleb…"

"Please…come play please."

"Its pretty slow out there, so I can for a little bit."

"Yay! Let's play hide and seek."

"No, not here. Why don't we build something with blocks."

"Ok. Come on Maddie. You can play too." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the parlor.

Jack was sitting in his office doing paperwork when a frantic Lee Coulter walked in his office. "Lee? What's wrong?"

"I need help." He had both of his children with him. Little Lee who was around Maddie's age and then his newest son, Max. Max was crying loudly and Little Lee was sniffling.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Rosemary is sick in bed and she told me to take care of the boys and I have no idea what I'm doing. Max won't stop crying and Lee is sick too and he wants me to hold him all the time."

"Ok, Lee, first thing. I think I can smell why Max is crying. You just need to change his diaper."

"You say that like it's easy."

"It is. Haven't you ever changed a diaper?"

"No. Rosemary never let me. She said she would take care of everything and she always did."

"I'm going to teach you. I have some diapers. Come on, Lee."

He took him into the bedroom and grabbed a clean diaper. "Ok, Lee. Unwrap him and take off his old diaper."

"You do it. I'll try next time."

"Lee, you can do this. I'll walk you through it."

He took a deep breath. Jack walked him through it and before they knew it, Max had stopped crying. "See? Nothing to it."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack picked up Max and held him on his chest. "I miss having a baby this small around."

"You want another one, Jack?"

"I would love it. Elizabeth wants to wait."

"I am amazed at what our wives take care of everyday. Since Rosemary's been sick, I've gotten a first hand glimpse of her day to day chores."

"Yes, a lot goes into running a household. I'm glad we have wives willing to take on the challenge."

"Me too." Jack noticed Max getting fussy and sucking on his fist.

"Lee, it looks like Max is hungry. You might want to get him to Rosemary."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at him. He's sucking on his fist and moving his tongue in and out of his mouth. Also he is getting more agitated because he realizes his fist won't give him what he needs. He's probably going to cry any moment."

"I don't know how I'm going to learn all of this."

"Just watch them. You'll figure it out."

"Thank you my friend. I owe you one." Max started crying loudly again.

"My pleasure, now get him home."

"Yes, yes. I'm going."

That night Jack brought up Max. "Poor Lee. He was so clueless."

"Good thing you knew what to do to help him."

"Max was so little. I think he's two months old now."

Elizabeth knew where this was headed. What was it with him and Caleb wanting another baby right now?

"Did you hear me sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm not sure what you wanted me to say."

"Nothing I guess."

"Jack, I'm just not ready yet. I know you are, but it's not the right time."

He looked in her eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." He wrapped her in his arms. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Caleb's been talking about it too. He told Abigail he needed a boy. She told him to ask us."

"Another boy would be nice."

"Yes, but what if we have another girl? I'm not going to keep having babies so Caleb can have a brother."

"It might be fun to try." He winked at her. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to nurse Emmy and then go to bed."

"Ok, I'll be in soon."

"Grandpa, why do you have to go?" Caleb asked as they were saying goodbye at the stage the next morning. William picked him up and held him close.

"Caleb, we talked about it, remember? I live somewhere else. I have a job there so I have to go back."

"I'll miss you. Will you come back to see me?"

"Of course. We will be back soon."

He wrapped his arm around William's neck, tighter. "I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too, Caleb. Now kiss your Grandma goodbye." He reached for her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Grandma."

"Bye Sweetheart."

As they watched the stage leave, Elizabeth looked down at Caleb and watched a tear slowly roll down his cheek. "Caleb? Are you ok?"

"No, Mama. I love them." He watched the street, as if willing them to come back.

"I know, me too, Sweetheart." She picked him up and held him close. "They'll come back as soon as they can."

"Don't leave, Mama, please."

Elizabeth was confused. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

She sat down on the bench with Caleb in her lap. Jack followed and sat next to them. "Mama and Daddy and Katie left me. Grandma and Grandpa left me. I need you and Daddy. Don't leave."

"Sweetie, look at me." Caleb lifted his head. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. Daddy won't either."

The rest of the day, he didn't leave her side. He even slept next to her on the couch.

"Jack, I don't know. I feel like we took a giant step backward." She was laying next to him with her head on his chest talking about Caleb.

"He was ok with you leaving at bedtime. I think he realizes we aren't going anywhere." Jack kissed her forehead. No sooner had he said the words, the door opened and Caleb walked in. He must have thought they were asleep because he didn't say anything and climbed up on the bed. "Caleb? What are you doing up?" Jack asked.

"Daddy, I need you. Can I stay here?"

"No buddy. Let's go back to your room. Give Mama a kiss goodnight."

"Daddy please! I don't want to be alone." He started crying and clung to Elizabeth.

"Caleb, calm down. Look at me, please." Jack gently pulled him away from Elizabeth. "We are going back to your room. I'm going to stay until you fall asleep."

"Mama!"

"Caleb, go with Daddy. I love you."

Caleb was silent because he knew he had lost. He let Daddy carry him in to his room and put him in his bed. He climbed under the covers and turned over. He was tired and he felt alone even though Daddy was right there. He was scared again and he retreated into his silent world that he created when he first lost his family. He felt safe there. Safe but alone.

"I love you, Caleb. I will stay here until you fall asleep."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jack walked into his own room and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"That was quick. How is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was expecting more of a fight. He just rolled over and fell asleep. Something is wrong."

"I know. I feel it too."

Elizabeth dozed but never fell completely asleep. She kept waking up, worrying. At about four in the morning she woke up again and put her robe on. She walked in to Caleb's room to check on him. He wasn't in his bed. She immediately started to worry and searched for him. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen or the bathroom. She had to wake Jack up.

"Jack, Honey wake up! Jack!"

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"Jack, Caleb's gone! He's not in his room or anywhere. I can't find him!"

Jack jumped out of bed and put clothes on and searched too. Jack looked in Maddie's room and the guest room. "Did you check his room?"

"Of course I did! I told you I checked everywhere! I can't believe this is happening." She sat down on the couch and cried. "We should have let him sleep with us. This never would have happened if you hadn't…."

"Elizabeth, you can blame me if you want, but I'm going to concentrate on finding our son." He said the words calmly but he had fire in his eyes. He was going to address that later.

He ran to the barn to saddle up Sargeant. He couldn't gave gotten too far, but it was freezing outside and he was probably very cold. Elizabeth followed him to the barn.

"Jack, I…."

"Go inside, Elizabeth."

"Jack, I want to help."

"Our daughters are inside. You can't leave them alone. I don't need your help. I can find him without you."

The words stung like he had slapped her. "Go inside." Without another word she turned and walked away.


End file.
